The Sound of Music
The Sound of Music is a musical film produced and directed by Robert Wise. It was based on the broadway show The Sound of Music which opened in 1959. It stars Julie Andrews, Christopher Plummer and many more. The music was composed by famous music composers Richard Rodger, Oscar Hammerstein II and Irwin Kostal. This film won a lot of academy awards including best picture in 1965. Maria is a nun in Nonnburg Abbey. She is asked to accept the posistion as a governess for Captain Georg Von Trapp and his seven children. She accepts and goes to their house. She learns that Georg is very strict to his kids and he asks her to keep it that way. She meets the kids Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl. Maria sees that they are in sailor suit uniforms and summoned in whistle form. Georg takes a extended vacation to see his lady friend Elsa Schraeder who is a wealthy socialite in Vienna who accompanies his return. They take a boat ride on the lake and kids are excited for their father's return. Maria and the captain have a argument due to the activities they are doing. Then he forces her to leave the abbey, but they hear the kids singing for Elsa. The captain apologizes to Maria and lets her stay once again. Max Detweiler is friends with Elsa and the captain and is looking for a musical act for the upcoming Saltzberg festival and sees the kids singing, Max is impressed and the captain refuses to let them sing. They have a banquet for Elsa and Kurt who is 11 years old sees the adults dancing to Landler and askes Maria to show him the moves. Then after the captain sees Maria's terrific moves and askes her to partner up. Then Maria blushes and goes away and after the Baroness convinces her to return to the abbey and accepts. As Maria is in the abbey, mother Abbess convinces her to go back to the Von Trapp residence and accepts. Then she discovers the captain is in a relationship to the Baroness and stays to find a replacement for a governess. The captain breaks up the relationship becuase he is in love with Maria and she returned. Then they talk among their feelings and experiences and kisses and they decide to get married. After their honeymoon in Paris, they return. Max books the family to the festival. The nazis come due to the captain to be in a navy and convinces him to be in the German Navy. The captain now tells the family they must leave Austria. In the show, they lie about the captain leaving Austria due to his big war. After their performance, they escape to the abbey which they hide from nazi guards. The captain discovers Rolfe who is the boyfriend of Louisa and now a proud nazi, he threatens to shoot the captain and he convinces he dosen't want to show him to the nazis, he refuses and calls all of them. They escape to the alps of Switzerland to freedom.